


Desire

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Masturbation, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has been lusting after Katherine for weeks now, but what happens when Katherine overhears Elena masturbating to thoughts of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

It all started a few weeks ago. It was a normal day, she had just got home and was going to have a bath, but when she got to her bathroom she saw something she didn't expect. Katherine Pierce, having a bath in all her naked glory.

"Hello Elena" The Doppelganger smirked.

"K-Katherine, what are you doing here?" Elena questioned, turning away.

"Oh don't be so modest Elena. We have the exact same body. It's not like it's anything you haven't see before" Katherine explained.

"Just get out, okay?" Elena insisted.

"If you say so" Katherine said, as there was the sound of splashing.

She then walked past her, Elena's mouth hanging open when she realised that Katherine was completely naked. She watched as the woman walked away, her eyes firmly staring at her ass. She gulped as she felt a familiar wetness between her thighs. Was she seriously attracted to Katherine?

Everyday since then Katherine's naked body had been all she could think about, which made her incredibly horny. It was late at night and she knew everyone else had gone to bed, so like she had every night for the past few weeks, she slipped her hand down her panties. Usually she would need some sort of foreplay to make her wet, but now she was already wet.

"Oh..." She let out a loud sigh, as she dipped another finger into her pussy.

Katherine was walking around Mystic Falls when she picked up on a familiar heartbeat. Listening intently she frowned when she heard a moan. Oh great, now who was trying to kill that stupid Gilbert? Sighing, she used her vampire speed to get to her house and walked in. She slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting to spook the attacker. As she walked up the stairs the moans would get louder.

"Oh yes" She heard the girl sigh.

Oh yes? Was she having sex with someone? Maybe Stefan? Curious Katherine, ever so slowly opened the door just a crack and could see Elena's hands down her panties, writhing on her bed. So little Miss Gilbert, isn't so pure after all, she thought to herself.

"Oh, Katherine" Elena cried, making Katherine raise an eyebrow.

She was masturbating to her? Well things just got interesting.

Meanwhile, Elena was close, three fingers now thrusting in and out of her soaking pussy, the image of Katherine doing it to her. She soon started brushing her clit with her thumb and let out a cry.

"Yes!" She moaned, coming on her hand.

Getting up to change into her PJ's and wash her hands, she frowned when she saw her door was open, but when she looked outside, no one was there. She quickly got ready for bed, and fell asleep, Katherine invading her dreams as normal.

When Elena woke up a few hours later, she let out a gasp when she realised she couldn't move her hands. She opened her eyes and saw that she was completely naked, her feet and hands tied. Was she dreaming?

"Oh good, you're awake" Katherine smirked, coming into view.

Elena's eyes widened when she realised Katherine was wearing her own underwear and high heels.

"Does it suit me?" Katherine grinned.

"What-what are you doing?" Elena questioned.

"Giving you exactly what you want" Katherine replied, walking to the side of the bed, so she was nearer Elena.

"What are you talking about?" Elena retorted.

"I heard you earlier. 'Oh Katherine'. Looks like I make Little Miss Perfect wet" Katherine smirked.

"Leave me alone!" Elena exclaimed.

"No way, this is far too much fun" Katherine explained.

She then sat on the bed, and managed to maneuverer so that she was hovering over Elena, only inches apart. She then trailed a hand down her own stomach and dipped a finger into her panties. The way Katherine's fingers moved, brushed Elena's inner thigh ever so softly, making her wet.

"Oh yes" Katherine moaned, dipping another finger in her pussy.

"God Elena, I'm so wet, bet you want to have your fingers inside me don't you?" Katherine purred into Elena's neck, making the girl shudder.

"I'm so close, yes, ooooh!" Katherine cried, coming on her hand as se bit Elena's neck lightly.

In response, Elena couldn't help but buck her hips, needing some sort of friction. Katherine then leaned back so she was in between the girls thighs and took her hand out of the panties. She then slowly started taking the straps of the bra off, and pulled it down so that just the top of her nipples were showing, making Elena's mouth dry. Smirking, Katherine unhooked the bra, throwing it to the floor. Elena strained her bonds at the sight, wanting to touch them.

"God, you want me so bad don't you?" Katherine laughed, as she leaned back down.

She made sure that as she did so, her hard nipples brushed over Elena's stomach, up to her breasts, who was now breathing heavily.

"Your nipples are so hard" Katherine stated, pulling at one.

Elena let out a loud gasp at the sensation, making Katherine grin widely. She then leant down and licked over the girl's nipple and then started to suck.

"Oh god, please!" Elena cried, her hips bucking.

Pulling away, Katherine sat back up and slowly pulled the panties down, revealing her own wet pussy. Once the panties were off, she then pressed them onto Elena's pussy, the juices from the panties mixing with Elena's own.

"You love that don't you? Love having my come mix with yours" Katherine purred, teasing Elena's slit.

"I-I need more" Elena exclaimed.

"Why should I?" Katherine teased.

"I'll do anything Katherine! Anything...I need to come!" Elena cried.

"Anything? Would you fuck yourself in front of the whole school, calling out my name if I asked you to?" Katherine questioned.

"Yes, yes!" Elena replied, getting wetter at the thought.

"Well I suppose I'll give in" Katherine stated, as she pulled the panties away.

Elena groaned at the loss of contact, but her eyes shot open when she felt another sensation a moment later. Katherine smirked, as she straddled Elena's pussy, adjusting them so that their clits would touch. She then bucked her hips lightly, making their pussies connect.

"Oh God!" Elena cried, at feeling.

Katherine was soon thrusting her hips into Elena faster and faster, their clits brushing against each other every so often, always making both the girls cry out in pleasure.

"Going to make you come so hard Elena. You're going to scream for me" Katherine moaned, bringing her hands down onto Elena's breasts and groping them.

"Yes, don't stop oh!" Elena sighed, as Katherine started teasing her nipples.

"Come for me Elena. I want to feel you" Katherine said, tugging at her nipples.

"I'm so...oh I'm so close. I-yes, yes, oooooh!" Elena screamed, coming, her juices mixing with Katherine's own.

"Oh!" Katherine cried, at the feeling, coming herself.

"Who knew you were so dirty, Elena?" Katherine smirked.

 

 

 


End file.
